Love and Memories
by Kataanglova8
Summary: Kataang oneshot,Katara seems dazed and is drifting away from The Gang members. What is causing this and can Sokka help Aang find out why?SPOILERS FROM EPISODES.This is my second story and the story is better than the summary so PLEASE REVIEW!


Hey everyone! It's Kataanglova8 here and I am so sick of waiting for this next episode of Avatar (The Boiling Rock) so, I decided to go ahead and write this tiny kataang oneshot where Sokka talks with Aang about his and Katara's kiss on the DoBS. So here it is people and it's set just around the time after The Firebending Masters (SPOILERS MAY BE INVOLVED). Just giving you a fair warning so here you go.

Enjoy!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters (even though I wish I did)

So here we go……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Love and Memories

It was a blazing hot morning as Aang and Zuko finished up their firebending practice, at the Western Airtemple, which had started at sunrise. "Good Aang! " Zuko exclaimed as Aang had just mastered a firebending series that took Zuko months to achieve. "Can I please be done now? I haven't had a break in days!" Aang was so exhausted between his practices with Katara, Toph, and Zuko that he had just had had enough and needed to be surrounded in his native element. He felt the need to feel the breeze in his hair while doing maneuvers only an Airbender could accomplish and yet he still found the time during his exhilarating flights to think about his world, his place in it, and what keep him going, his love, Katara.

"Fine but only for a while we need to practice the Dancing Dragon and I would like to start teaching you the more advanced set, but I guess its ok," Zuko said relieved that he could also take a break. While he loved teaching the Avatar (something he never thought he would enjoy by the way), Aang was always moving at a speed to fast for him to even comprehend and each day he would fall asleep exhausted only to have to wake at dawn once again the next morning to repeat the process all over again. But before the words were even out of his mouth, Aang was out and running to find his glider and soar through the heavens of the sky. As he was about to take flight, Sokka stopped him mid jump.

"Oh no! What is it now Sokka? I was just about to get some peace and then you interrupt me. What do you want?"

"Geez Aang, there is no need to get all moody like my sister. I just wanted to talk to you about Katara."

At that moment, Sokka completely lost Aang. He was swept into thoughts of Katara and was so dazed he didn't even know what Sokka was saying to him at the moment. Her perfect cocoa hair that swayed along with her perfectly shaped hips when she walked and the amazing sparks that light within him when she caressed his cheek. "Aang. Aang. AANG!!!" Sokka yelled getting frustrated with him for being so careless, "Do you even know what I've been explaining to you these past I don't know TEN minutes!"

"Uh, no not exactly. I was just thinking about you know …………….things that I have to go do." (That just sounded really wrong but I didn't mean for it to come out that way) Aang tried to cover up what he was just fantasizing, but Sokka was too oblivious to notice anyway.

"Well snap out of it already," Sokka had had enough of Aang's daydreaming but he needed to talk about this love situation with him. "I came to explain to you that Katara has been acting really weird, mostly spaced out, lately and I think it's your fault. You haven't been talking to her and I'm just a little concerned." Now Aang was overly confused. Why would Katara of all people be drifting away because of him, a simple monk who just happened to be destined to be the Avatar? Then it came to him as if the foundations of the Western Airtemple fell upon him. It was the kiss. It wasn't just that she had been sliding away from everyone it had been him. He hadn't talked to her in days, much less about the short showing of his eternal love and devotion for her. He had known by the look in her eyes that life challenging day that she felt the same way. Even the words that had escaped her lips that fateful day were nothing compared to the love and compassion he saw twinkling in her azure eyes, the eyes he could get lost in forever. So, on the spur of the moment decision he kissed her and if he didn't come back at least he could have experienced that wonderful sensation her lips gave his, joining her destiny with his, forever joining them. Now Aang could easily explain the situation to Sokka. "I kissed her Sokka on the day on the invasion. Please don't get mad, but I love her and I always have, so that was my only shot if I didn't come back."

To his surprise Sokka didn't look infuriated or anything close to mad, but had a grin plastered on his face from ear to ear; it looked much like one of Aang's infectious smiles that could make anyone entirely optimistic no matter what situation you were in. Sokka embraced him in a brotherly hug and said in his ear "Finally you did something about that infatuation you had with her buddy! I thought you had given up hope but I'm really happy for you." Aang thought he had died and gone into the Spirit World. He was on cloud nine and felt that at any moment he might bubble over with happiness. One issue that Aang had was his fear that Sokka wouldn't approve of his actions and emotions towards his sister. Sokka then stated that if he wanted anyone to be with his sister that it was Aang. "Now go get her little buddy! I didn't tell you this so you could sit around and grin like a complete goofball for nothing."

As soon as Sokka stated this, Aang zoomed past Sokka on his Air Scooter to find Katara faster than even the gang though an Airbender could move. Asking Toph on his way where Katara was, the bouncing ball of energy that was Aang sped off only to find her waterbending by the fountain. "Can I join you Sifu Katara," Aang said as he mock bowed to her. "Yes but only if you can run!" She then directed her waterbending to Aang as she pulled up a large wave which he easily dodged and ran behind her and whispered seductively in her ear "Only if you can catch me!" He sped of with a quick Katara on his heels.

Four Hours Later ………………..

Aang and Katara return to camp with blushes on their smiling faces, clothes rumpled, and hair knotted. You can only imagine what happened but all I will say is that their makeout(mhhhhmmmmm)…… I mean makeup session went better than planned.

Thanks for reading my second story and please review so I can learn from any mistakes that I have made. No flames please but I would appreciate the reviews. I'm kind of happy with it but I want to know what you think. Alright bye bye


End file.
